


Space Pigs Short Stories

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD





	1. Space Animal Kara Zor El Roasted Alive

**Story**

14 year old Kara Danvers was a sweet girl with a very special secret. She was only 14 years old but her fists were strong enough to rip apart a car. Unknown to everyone around other than her family, she was a Kryptonian. Her Super senses Ability and physique had allowed her to fight off many villains at such a young age where she proved to be a silent crime fight of the National City. Eliza didn’t wish for her to fight the criminals and keeping her identity concealed was the only way she could have kept everything under control. It was a peaceful night when one day, Kara was flying around. 

Flying around in National City, Kara Danvers Super Hearing Ability caught the sounds of trouble. Something was happening somewhere… Her demeanor was usually based on careful planning and then unleashing her full force when the need called for it. However, currently, she could not help but wonder what kind of sounds these truly were. She remembered once watching a killer serial where the victims cried in pain when the psychopath murderer usually killed them with ease. To her horror, she could make out the sounds to be something similar to the victims in a serial killer tv show. Was there a killer going lose around? She realized she had wasted two seconds of her time in thinking. 

Within a small part of the third second, she focused her flying towards the victim’s screaming. Her eyes kept scanning the buildings as she flew miles within the next second. The screams that appeared to be a sound of trouble were coming from the park. There, as she landed, she saw a sight most horrible.

There was blood…lot of it. This was a child park with broken swings and a few dead bodies lying around. The fences around covered in guts and blood were giving off the scent of rotting meat, attracting nearby street dogs. There, Kara Danvers saw the one making the troubling sounds. Her heartrending screams had got the attention of supergirl.

There was a human girl Sara Lance, her left arm ripped off her by Alien perpetrator. Who was it that could have done that?! To her horror, she saw the species responsible. At some distance, she could see the source of trouble that had been causing this bloody ruckus. The alien there hissed in strange tones, his demeanor almost looking human, never mind his big horns and pale blue skin. His teeth were razor sharp as he came forward running. He was fast…super fast! Supergirl had no time to react as the alien came forward, his teeth grinding the flesh of the human girl who had been trying to getaway. Her left arm was chewed off, slowly and steadily as she screamed. The monster then ripped her throat off, trying to keep her alive but finding it impossible to do so…

What had just happened? What was this Alien and what was it even doing here? Kara could have sworn that the alien had been chewing the meat before. He had just added one more corpse to the big pile he had made earlier. This was sickening beyond redemption. Kara flew, her eyes fixated on this alien. She ran to him, mercifully tearing his head apart, wondering if he had given the same mercy to his victims. What had happened? Who was this alien and what was he doing here in the first place?!

She heard another sound of heartrending screams while flying around. The sounds added and soon, twelve year old Kara realized what was happening. She was flying over the secret bar where the aliens used to have a drink. There, she saw a sight most horrible. The aliens were running amok, causing the humans around to run away screaming. Her eyes didn’t believe the sight where she saw the aliens devouring humans in a most graphic manner. There was the human girl, who was swallowed whole by a monstrous alien, posing as her pet dog. There was a poor teenager whose entire body was melted into greenish goo by another one, only to be absorbed into the skin of that alien. There were too many cases for her to count. What had happened? It seemed as if the madness had fallen over the world of aliens and the humans were paying Price for it. Sooner or later, there would be repercussions and the UN would be forced to make a decision. Kara knew it deep down in her heart. There was only one person she would call now…

Kara had been flying all the way back to her home when she changed back into her regular skirt outfit. She didn’t wish to be seen by Eliza or Alex. Both would give her hell for flying around at age twelve and risk getting noticed by the public. The moment she flew to her room through her window and came out of her room, she was instantly caught by Eliza. Luckily, her flying away secret was not noticed at all.

“Kara…do you know what is happening around everywhere? Aliens have started attacking humans. United Nations has passed a Law "Space Animal Food Act of 2004" that alien meat is now edible. Aliens are being restricted and they are going to be sold as slaughtered animals…” Eliza explained quickly to the Kara Zor El, trying to make her see her point.

“You also got a call from Lena Luthor, your 12 year old friend. Listen, don’t tell anyone you are an alien. Her family is famous for being the Anti Alien Activists. I am not sure if Lena knows your secret but never tell anyone you are an alien. The UN has passed this law and well, everyone will be after any alien species that doesn’t look like a human!” Eliza was panicking.

Kara quickly ran towards the phone, making sure nobody was following her. Eliza had gone to Alex’s room to explain something to her. She was obviously terrified of the current situation and how it was all turning out. Deep down, Kara was worried like hell. If there was one person who could reach out to her, it was Lena Luthor, her fourteen year old friend.

“Lena…are you there? Listen it is terrible…” Kara explained while Lena listened to her slowly.

“Listen, Kara, come to me…come to my home. I want to talk to you! Nobody knows your secret other than me… We need to talk!” Lena spoke in a very strange accent which Kara found awkward. However, given situation was demanding her to go to her only friend who could listen to her.

She quickly snuck out of the house, not wanting to worry Eliza who was still busy explaining things to Alex. She headed towards the Luthor mansion.

Kara found it very awkward that the entire family was there. She could see Lillian Luthor, Lex Luthor and Lionel Luthor. However, the sight was of Lena was nowhere to be found. Could they have found something about her?! She didn’t wish for that to happen. Only Lene knew her secret and she was a very dear friend. However, the same thing couldn’t be said about her family. If they found out, they wouldn’t be so cooperative. However, their behavior was quite nice. Lex Luthor took her inside, welcoming her to a family lunch.

“Pardon Lena, she is at some other friend’s house. You can have lunch with us!” Lillian explained with a smile.

“Tell us about you Kara. We don’t know much about you. What do you do?!” Lionel asked her. Kara found that she was worrying for nothing. Unknown to her, Lex poured something shining and golden in a soft drink and passed the glass to her.

The moment Kara drank it, she failed to realize something was wrong. Her head felt heavy. The next moment Lex Luthor played a recording that said, “We need to talk!” in Lena’s voice. Kara realized what was going on.

“UN has passed a law that all aliens are meant to be eaten. Finally, they saw sense. Our Activism worked. We infected so many Space Animals with the virus that now UN has declared the law which we wanted to be declared a long time ago. I never knew why Lena Luthor ever formed a friendship with this Space Animal aka Kryptonian Pig. However, I am proud of you Lex Luthor! You came with a solution!” Lionel Luthor spoke to his son while Lex responded,

“I know right? Golden kryptonite nullifies her Abilities and we can bake her like the space pig she is!” Lex spoke. Kara’s head felt heavy as she felt unable to move.

Kara failed to notice as Lex Luthor pushed her in a platter in an oven, its heat flashes reaching out to her. Unknown to her, she was being pushed into an oven. Lex pushed her inside and even when the click of the oven’s door was heard, she didn’t know what was going on.

Her hands and feet were all tied, making her unable to make any movements. Her fate was going to meet a grim end as she watched herself going into the oven. Her clothes had been removed and her situation was like an Earth Pig that was tied to a Spit Outdoor while being Roasted Alive inside an oven.

The agony was intense. Her senses had been all heightened due to the golden kryptonite while making her complete abilities less. Every minute felt like agony, an episode of pain. She was crying in the searing pain that was making itself more and more visible on her skin. The honey that was poured on her skin immediately vaporized and burned deeper into her skin. Her skin was roasting and there was nothing she could do.

It had been a few moments only…no only two seconds. She wondered if she could ever make it out of there alive. It didn’t seem like it and her fate was sealed in that oven. She was going to be baked alive…

Her skin was gradually sizzling and her nose was still working. The crisp in her skin had started to appear. She waited for the nasty rotten meat smell to come out but it never came. Instead, Kara painfully and tearfully wondered if there was a pig roasted nearby.

“Look how much of a space pig she is! Kara, it is you who is getting Roasted. She is still alive!” Lex said.

“Wow, Kara is getting Roasted. You are space meat. You deserve to be roasted!” Lillian said.

“Come now family, let us not play with our food! Lena will gladly take a bite from this meat!” Lionel said before moving away.

However, to her horror, she realized it wasn’t the pig. Rather, it was her that was giving off that wonderful smell…as if the ham was being baked. The honey had only made it crispier and she wondered if she tasted well… the drugs had been present in her drink too it seemed. She wished for a quick end so that it would all be over soon…

Her pain was never ending. She found that her skin was still resistant. Her Kyptronian abilities were still working and she was at the receiving end of a bigger episode of painful torrents than before. Her super strength ability was showing its effect but at a very slow pace. It was agonizing…painful and worst of all…she felt as if she was slowly being boiled. Her skin was turning crispier by the minute. She wanted an escape…she wanted to die and she wanted to expire as soon as possible. That was the only escape she had from this unending agony.

The torrents of pain were only getting started. She realized her pain would be even more with the passage of time. Her super strength ability had started showing its effect, making her skin resistant to the heat gradually. The worst part was that her strength had returned at a wrong time, making her feel the pain while the heat sizzled into her skin. She was like a Space Pig now, roasted around while trying to die. The agony of being baked alive was intense. Every minute felt like an hour…later it felt like an eternity out of which she would have no escape. She wished for an escape…it seemed her fate was not going to end here at this instant…the pain was intense.

Her strength had returned in a failed manner. The cells were regenerating while the heat poured in. Her super healing factor ability was slow…making it a painfully slow death. Her cells could be regenerated again but the drugs were working too. She cried…her tears evaporated. It seemed she wasn’t going to die so soon!

An hour later, she was pulled out. Her state looked a little different than a partially baked pig. She was still alive and awake. Her throat was gone and so were her vocal cords. She couldn’t scream but feel everything that was ongoing.

“She hasn’t been baked yet?! How frustrating! It has been an hour!” Lex spoke while basting the partially roasted alive meat again. He poured juices on her and then put her in the oven again. The agony began as a new as she was injected with the golden kryptonite, her powers slowly disappearing and her state being pulled slowly into the torrent of agony again. She knew her suffering would be immeasurable. Her pain would be intense and she wouldn’t survive but she wouldn’t die either. She would just die slowly and painfully…she would be begging for the angel of death to do his work but her requests would be stuck in midair.

She was taken out of the oven again after two hours. Her skin was resistant still though much of it was baked. However, there was still regeneration albeit very low. Unknown to Luthors, she was still awake…unable to speak or say anything but hear them.

“Lex picked up a big fork and started to poke me. I could feel it but I could not tell how deep he poked me until I watched him bury it into my breast and could not see any blood.” Kara said

“Lex picked up a welding rod which is about 20 inches long and brought the point to the side of my breast then he impaled the rod into one of my breasts,” Kara said

“Maybe you didn’t add enough modified golden kryptonite, Lex…” Lionel Luthor spoke while basting her with oil. The pain was intense and she endured it all. Three hours later, she was basted and put into the oven again. This time, her pain was beginning again but in much faded manner. She wondered how many hours would it take for her to be completely expired. She still had life clinging in some of her cells and the sensation was painfully stubborn. It seemed the golden kryptonite wasn’t doing its work properly.

“This is the fifth hour!” Lillian spoke while basting her with juices again. The golden kryptonite was injected into the hunk of meat again that was still alive!

She was put for the final time when her mind had given up any hold of sanity. She knew she was going to die now…her eyes closed and she thought to herself,

“I am a meat piece to be eaten"

"I am delicious"

"I am a hunk of edible meat"

"All aliens need to be Roasted over Spit or Inside Oven”

"I Smell Delicious"

"I Taste Delicious"

"I Space Animal Meat"

She didn’t feel the pain anymore.

Lex came forward, putting the super-thermometer into the oven, checking the temperature. It was as hot as the sun. No other oven could have managed to reach the temperature of a supernova than a nuclear oven that was solely the property of Luthors and Billionaires.

“Seriously? Seven hours? She is tougher than those Naltorians Sisters (Nia Nal and Maeve Nal) we had. Quite possibly even tastier than the other alien species we had. What about the virus? Should we unleash it again?” Lionel asked Lillian who now smiled brightly, seeing how Lex was happy over his plan working.

“No…virus makes its taste go wrong. Remember we had those aliens from Lyra constellation? Those aliens were quite tasteless, not to mention completely fish like and bland. They were quite obviously the most horrid tasting aliens we had. We had to throw the rest of the meat to the gators. Besides, our law has been passed.

“The Meat thermometer in my pussy said 115dg. Lillian went into the room and can back with a long knife. When I face up he put the fork into my on my right breast, and sliced off my nipple.” Kara said. “Lillian promptly popped it into her mouth and said, "just like I imagined" and to my surprise, I could taste my nipple in Lillian's mouth. There was no blood, just well done tit meat” Kara said. UN has legalized the Alien Meat Consumption!” Lillian smiled wickedly again, clearly tasting the meat of space pig they had just managed to roast. "I was very juicy, and to my surprise a little like a pork chop," Kara said

“Also, since this law has been passed, we have nothing to worry about. The Human Family Danvers will not even try to run to the media or press. We already control the law. Therefore, no one will ever dare raise a finger against us!” Lex spoke while Lionel felt proud of his son. He was happy beyond measure.

“What about Lena? What will she do then?” Lillian asked, clearly concerned about Lena.

“Well, Lena Luthor has been eating on our table the meat of same aliens that we have killed in the past 6 Years. These aliens have been a source of consumption for us and now we know it all very well! One day when Lena grows up, she will realize where those tasty Burgers, those Steaks and Ribs were coming from. We will make her a habitual eater of those alien meats and when she realizes, she will scream, go into immeasurable agony but later, she will drop it all! She will become as avid Luthor as we are!” Lillian Luthor explained while the two nodded their heads.

The 12 year old Lena Luthor had returned from her friend’s house. She had expected Kara to be there but her friend wasn’t present. Instead, on the dinner table, she found Rump Roasts, Steaks, and Ribs. She feasted well upon the meat along with the rest of the family. The meat was quite delicious and unlike any other piece of meat that she had ever eaten. She didn’t know where it had come from nor did she ask. The Luthors smiled profoundly, not worrying about their daughter’s friendship with an alien anymore. Among them, Lex’s smile was the brightest as he felt happy for his plan working.

**Ending**

At some distance, Lionel got up while receiving a call. He distanced himself from his family feasting on the dinner table. Watching the smiling face of Lena as she ate the Rump Roasts, he spoke to another person on phone in a threatening manner,

“Listen, Eliza, if you ever report to authorities, I will make sure your Alex meets with a similar fate as Longpig SpitRoast!” he spoke scornfully, satisfied that his threat had worked. Eliza was too afraid to do anything now…


	2. Space Animal Starfire and Blackfire Cooked Alive

**Story**  
Samuel Lane had been against the aliens for a very long time. He had managed to convince his  family in their anti-alien agenda, trying their best to do what it took to get the job done. For a long time, Samuel had despised aliens and their species. Naturally, as he sought out similar minded allies, he made sure to befriend  the Luthor family.  He had never hated the aliens more than he hated them when his Traitorous daughter Lois had  got away with Kyptronian Kal El. He had always wanted his family to see how worse their species was. If he had the chance, he would have killed the superman a long time ago. However, ever since the law was passed by UN, he couldn’t contain his joy. That night when he came back from doing his duty, he went straight to his home, looking for his wife. Why wouldn’t he?! His favorite people…the  Luthors had done what had never been done before. They had successfully made the United Nations pass a law that boded well for the people like him. Now he could exact his revenge and somehow, he could take out his frustration on the aliens around. Deep down, he didn’t wish for anything but to convert his family and make them agree to his views.  Louis Lane was a lost cause and he hated that. However, the time had come for these aliens to start paying for all the time they had spent on this earth. They were right there where he wanted them to be…on food plates and the restaurants where the aliens would be slaughtered and eaten!

He opened the door of his mansion, sneaking inside to surprise his wife with the good new s.  As he looked around, he realized there was nobody at home. Where had they all gone? As he checked the phone, there were plenty of missed calls. Where had everyone gone? 

His daughter  Lucy Lane would still be around. She was a rambunctious fourteen - year old, looking around to play with her daddy. His wife would be in the kitchen, making meals for the family.  Samuel checked the phone for the missed calls. He found that there were recorded messages. As he opened them one by one, he realized they were from Lionel Lex.

“Hi, how are you? Listen,  we had our first Official alien meal and it was delicious. You wanted to know how we got Lena to eat her alien friend? You will never believe it! Trust me she ate everything of that  Kara Zor El we roasted. It was a nice meal and we ended up eating her. I have ordered the family to be quiet! They will not speak a word of it! When are you making us eat another alien at your home?! ” 

Samuel realized that this was more of a taunt than it was an actual  message. He now realized where his wife had gone. She was the competitive type and not the one to take a taunting message kindly.  For the next moment, he felt proud…

A delivery van could be heard outside.  Samuel lane walked outside his door as he saw his wife standing there in her regular cardigans along with his fourteen old daughter Lucy. Lucy stood there staring at the cargo that was in the delivery.

The next moment, Samuel found out what the cargo was. He was thrilled to see his wife and daughter being as anti-alien as he was. In the cargo, there were two  Tamaranean sisters tied together. One was  Starfire, an alien female with blazing green eyes and the other one was Blackfire,  two vicious looking, teenage aliens.  Their mouths were  all tied up as they looked feral.  He knew these two aliens were  injected with a virus that had turned them like that. Nonetheless, he knew they were both more delicious to be eaten. This time, unlike supergirl, these two alien sisters were more easily baked. 

“Darling where did you get these girls?!” he asked, all shocked.

“They were being old in alien markets and well, these long  legged girls had eaten many people before they could be  bound together and brought here. Trust me, they will serve a good meal and we will make sure they taste delicious!” his wife spoke.

“Daddy let us roast them and invite  Luthors to our home. We also want to show that we can roast and serve aliens!”  Lucy Lane spoke. Samuel Lane couldn’t be prouder. 

“Ok my dear!” Samuel spoke while turning to the two sisters. He spoke to them  while hinting at their long legs,

“Your long legs will look great while being stretched on a grill or over a spit!”  he spoke while his mouth watered over them being in the oven. 

The family brought the tied - up girls in the kitchen where Samuel stretched their legs over a grill. Lucy kept their mouths tied while oiling their skin. Samuel’s wife removed their clothing and prepared them by basting with oil and honey. She knew they would taste delicious.

“We don’t have nuclear oven like  Luthors but we are not roasting the supergirl now are we? ” Sam’s wife spoke as she stretched the alien oven, designed especially for alien meat.  The two sisters were put into the oven where their legs were stretched over a spit. 

Samuel Lane turned on the oven, slowly and steadily watching the honey sizzling into their skin and penetrating deeper. He could feel the taste of the roasted aliens as he watched the skin turning redder and tastier. The crisp was settling in and he could very easily  see them roasting. To his disappointment, they were still alive. Samuel  was frustrated. He didn’t wish to wait for something like a bad compliment from  Luthors as he thought of inviting them to dinner later. 

“Hey, darling! No need to worry! We need to add special sauce that is made for roasting aliens! We need to do it now!” his wife spoke. She took out a sauce and took out the  tamerean sisters. Together, the family of three basted the figures of girls again and then stuffed them. As they put them in the oven, they started roasting much quickly. 

“They are much easier to roast. I think we need to take them out and baste them again!” Lucy spoke. She spoke correctly. His wife took out the meat and basted the figure of the  tamerean sisters again with oil and honey. She was enjoying the process. Putting them again in oven, she turned on the heat and sat at the back, watching them getting roasted. The tamerean sisters were roasted alive. 

Sitting in the dining hall, Samuel Lane  had placed two large platters over the table. On one, there was  Starfire and on other, the Blackfire's roasted figure was present.  On the guest chairs, Lionel Luthor, Lillian Luthor, and Lex Luthor were sitting.  Lionel threw a stern jealous gaze at the  Starfire. His mouth watered for their roasted meat. 

“I have got to admit Samuel, I didn’t know you had it in you. You have caught and roasted the  Starfire! However, catching an alive  supergirl and roasting her alive is more effort requiring. In comparison, buying leashed aliens and roasting them is nothing!”  Lillian spoke, clearly taunting  Sam’s wife. 

“Well, I have one thing in advance. At least my daughter is as much a hater of aliens as us!”  Sam’s wife spoke while taunting Lillian back. 

“What about the  one who ran away with an alien? I am talking about Lois!” Lillian spoke back to her. 

“Ladies! Please! Let us all eat in peace!” Lionel spoke, clearly not anticipating  this catfight. He didn’t wish to get caught up in providing the opinion.

“Let us all eat in peace! Pass me the BBQ sauce and  mustard sauce!”  Samuel spoke while pointing towards Lucy. She handed him sauce!

He took a huge knife and started cutting the arms of the sisters. He cut one of Blackfire and Starfire and presented them both to the  Lillian and Lionel. He then cut a leg and gave one to the Lex Luthor.

“I will take the breast!” Sam’s wife spoke. He patiently cut the chest pieces and divided them into many pieces.  He then dipped them with sauce and presented them to the guests present there.

“Bring some mashed potatoes…”  Samuel spoke while distributing the  chest pieces.  He then cut out the arms, cut them into many pieces and then distributed them too. While doing so, he was showing up his fine artisan skills, cleaving the meat off bones while keeping the skeletons intact.

“You know I also have another trick!” he spoke as his wife brought buns. Lex was thoroughly enjoying the show. 

**Ending**  
Samuel put those meat pieces in the buns along with some pickles, making fine burgers.

“I know we Lanes are special at presentation. We may not be able to compete with Luthor wealth, but we know how to present fine meals!” Samuel spoke while cleaving the meat off bones with special knife. In a moment or two, there was nothing left but skeletons of the two sisters present there.


	3. Space Animal Turkey Kyptronian Cooked Alive

**Story**  
16 Year Old Thara Ak var remembers her distinct childhood as she and karaZor El jumped from one staff on to another playing and fisting among themselves. They didn’t even realize how much power both of them or their alien species had inside of them.

How one kick from these teenage girls was enough to put a hole through a passenger airline. But these good times were now only a half awake dream for Thara. Her best friend and childhood confidant was famously eaten by the powerful and alien hating Luthor Family.

Ever since the brawl in the outskirts of pub city and the rise of conflict between humans and aliens, one night when Thara was patrolling some conflict areas she came across a group of humans that were roasting baby aliens and barbequing their limbs and legs.

Putting sauce in the now well roasted meat. They seem to enjoy it more because baby aliens were more tender and easy to cook. Thara also remembers the last time she had a nasty fight with a police squad who she knew secretly wanted to devour her. Now in exile and absconding from authorities, Thara lived in a remote cave always flying at night and resting in the evening. But the danger is always looming very nearby and with the latest news of another billionaire family that is obsessed with torturing and eating alien meat looming in a private space hoover.

The last sighting according to a source who whispered to Thara last week “don’t sleep too deep or you will wake up half cooked inside a nuclear oven roasting in your own juice” Thea said, Queen Family half sleazy smile as if telling her an omen that is almost certainly going to happen. Just as she was trying to open her eyes she felt a terrible pain in the back of her neck. The tingling sensation was nothing else but the new gold Kryptonian injection that takes away their power other than superhealing. Thara jolted out of her half awake sleep and realized she has been kidnapped by an anti alien propaganda family know as the queen.

They were infamous in all of Planet Earth and among the aliens for their cruel and sadistic ways of killing and then feasting on alien meat, their nuclear oven and pot roasters that slow cooks body parts of aliens were famous and one of the most advanced roasting machines of the entire planet. The queen family had secret recipes that they cooked with alien meat only on special occasions.

Thara even after all her powers were feeling the dizzy effect of the injection as she was lifted in the private space hoover. She felt like she went right back into her shallow sleep and the giggles and excited conversations were only getting louder. What she was listening in her dizzy state of mind wasn’t a bad dream but her end and reality that she would rather have avoided.

She was being taken hostage by the queen family and now she will be their thanksgiving turkey. As the queen family reached their sky mansion Thea and Moira started removing Thara's clothes and as she laid naked the first ordeal of cooking her started. Her belly was sliced open and her intestines gauged out, she was still alive and only half in sense, the pain was numbing but confusing in equal parts due to effect of the golden injection. After pulling out her entire gut Moira than put some very expensive cheese and herbs inside her stomach and tried to sew her stomach so that the cheese doesn’t spillover.

She pulled out her entire gut and lay it on the slab nearby. Moira than squeezed each gut and tried to push out the blood that clotted was inside of her intestines. The clotted blood was then kept in another jar. To be used as a juice that they would drink water. Thara's liver was taken out from other parts of the guts and mashed in a hand grinder. Oliver made a paste out of Thara's liver, a kind of spread that he had with sliced bread. Thara's Guts were cleaned as Thara looked on. It was then chopped into pieces. To be fried later.

Thara was than pushed into the hot nuclear oven that was simmering. Her hands and legs were tied and the heat almost blinded her eyes. They melted like ice cream in the heat of the oven. The juices of her eyes fell into her face and made the skin shine even more like butter glazed over meat. After roasting her for a good one hour Moira took her out. Thara was still breathing till than but her body didn’t felt like her own anymore. She could smell her own flesh and the glaze of her juices made even her feel good in a weird way. Moira had a good experience of cooking Kryptonites and knew Thara needs at least another three hours of glazing and slow roasting in her own juices. The self healing powers of the Kryptonians make them even harder to cook.

But that is the reason they are so prized compared to other alien species that cook easily. They are a sought after delicacy. The harder the alien to cook the tastier its meat will be. Moira the flipped Thara to the other side to the side where she was only half cooked. The crispier skin Moira pulled out a part of Thara's skin as Thara hissed and moaned and almost shouted. Than Robert chopped off one of Thara's ears and dipped it in a blood sauce that Moira had made from the liver paste of Thara. By seeing this even Oliver felt like eating one of Thara's parts and chopped off the other ear and ate it by dipping it in the same blood liver sauce. By now Thara had lost all senses though she was still breathing.

She could feel her own muscles turning into crispy bacon like pieces. The smell which she was able to get even now was divine. Thara thought to herself with whatever little sense she had that she would indeed make for a very tasty meal. For the first time, she was accepting her own fate and that she is going to be Eaten as Space Animals. There was some sense of nonunderstandable pride that she was going through as the roasting machine did its work and made her other side fully cooked as well. ‘I would make for a yummy meal hmmmmm” “ I would lick my own muscles and bones dry till I m full” “I m probably the tastiest Kryptonian that ever lived, tastier than that stupid Kara Zor El any day”. In these last moments of her life, Thara was finally revealing her true self and surrendering to her fate as the oven melts her flesh and inside of her stomach in a slow and painful manner.

She could feel her ass cheeks turning red like a beef brisket about to be chopped and torn off by a Queen Family. After turning both her side crispy and well cooked for over three hours now. The family member was growing restless and wanted to devour Thara's flesh piece by piece. Moira the expert cook brought out Thara from the oven for one last seasoning. She could not stop herself but take a bite from Thara's shiny buttery and crispy outer skin. The taste was divine and now Thara was cooked 90 percent. Moira was proud of herself and tool out a finger to taste a bit more. The crispy cooked finger had juicy meat and juicier bones. The finger came off easily as the heat had cooked the finger to a crisp.

But Thara was still alive. Moira couldn’t care less. And if the meat was cooked fully she could even eat Thara alive. Moira than inserted a hollow marked skewer through Thara's mouth and into her stomach that passed through her anus. Impaling her in the process like a roasted turkey or a piglet. Thara’s heart was still beating and she was able to feel the pain and her own flesh being seared with the last coating of seasoning. The salt in the last seasoning gave Thara an extra dose of pain. Her heart was still beating and she had some amount of sense left in her brain that had melted in most parts.

The brain was Oliver's favorite part as it was juicy and half raw and resembled a sunny side up egg that is only forty percent cooked. Thara felt the skewer pass from top to bottom of her body. Moira put Thara for one last time in the oven before she could be eaten. The smell of her flesh was making everyone in the family very hungry. After waiting for another half an hour Thara the alien turkey was ready to be devoured and eaten and licked till her bones by the queen family.

Moira and Oliver brought Thara in a big platter to the table. The cooking had reduced her actual size a bit as her fat has melted and her meat has become tender and full of flavor almost falling off. The face and eyes had taken a crispy form and looked shiny from all the body fat poured over. Thara was literally cooked in her own juices. “she will be the most petite alien meat I will ever lick and taste in my dirty mouth “ Robert exclaimed. They were also very happy because Thara was still alive and could feel the agony when they will tear her part by part.

Thea was the first one to take a leg off Thara's body. The well cooked meat almost made a sound when it was taken off. Thea than took some of Thara's brain juice that she was going to share with Robert and poured in over Thara's well cooked leg. She took another part from Thara's neck meat and whispered in her half cooked ears “ Do you want to taste your ass meat or do you want to lick your leg juices that have been slow glazing” even in this pain and agony she felt a different kind of excitement that her meat was pleasuring Loving Humans.

Thara replied “yes I would like to take a bite of my own leg meat” and with this, a juicy shred of Thara's calf meat was thrust on her now almost melted mouth. Thara was surprised by the taste of her own meat and demanded more. ‘’Can I have a bite more’’ her half cooked mouth almost slumped and as she was speaking. “ sure darling” Moira exclaimed in excitement. ‘let me make you taste your own brain juice “ Moira took a scoop of half cooked brain juice from Thara''s brain and fed her. Thara slurped like a hungry pig and sighed in both the agony and the pleasure of the taste. Now Thara was an equal participator in eating her own flesh. She licked the marrow of her hind legs and chewed her own fat.

Oliver in his nastiest self stuck a spoon in Thara's private parts and scooped a juicy subdue. He licked some and teased Thara with by putting some in his mouth and passing it to Thara by a passionate kiss. When the kiss broke he had chewed a good part of Thara's burnt lips. Thara moaned in a loud gasp.” I want more “ ‘more” but Oliver and Robert only laughed than one of them started putting their other hand on the cheesy stomach stuffing while the other ate her half cooked ash cheeks and fed her own meat by his mouth. “this is the best meat I have tasted “ Thara shouted. She held the leg parallel to her mouth with both her hands and took a bite. The flavorful fatty meat was so good that she gasped and fell back in the chair while chewing it. Thera was closing her eyes and trying to feel the Kryptonian turkey high quality of meat. Thara with one leg off could still feel the tinge and whatever was left of her life. Then Oliver took Thara's left leg. Moira split open the stomach of Thara that she had sewed and stuffed with cheese. Thara's entire stomach had become a juicy cheesy mash. Moira scooped up a spoon full of this stomach inside and gave it to Oliver to have it as a side dish with Thara's leg. Now Thara was only left with her limbs. The limbs had less meat than the legs but were fattier and crispier.

Moira the architect and head chef of cooking this helpless Space Animal turkey snapped off her right limb. Thara let out her last possible voice of pain which was a small muffle. All of them ignored.

Then Robert took the other limb off. Both of them scooped a spoonful of the delicious cheesy mesh from Tharas’s Stomach and took a big bite of the limb piece. It was pure ecstasy for them. They could not believe how juicy and tasty Thara’s meat was. But they were not done yet. The best was yet to come. Moira took a kitchen knife and split open Thara’s skull fully. The semi liquid inside was then taken off in a big bowl. Robert got the largest share because he loved eating the inside of an alien brain the most. The skull and face which almost fell off were divided among all four of them.

But even after eating so much, they were not done and there were flesh and a little bit of life left in Thara’s Kryptonian body. Robert took the juicy ass meat and had it with beans that were glazed in Thara's fat.

He shared it with Oliver and they got sexual pleasure from eating her cooked private parts. The breasts and nipples were also eaten by both the boys. Where as the heart which was still beating and which was still raw was taken out by Moira and she cut it with a knife into two pieces.

She poured her favorite sweet plum sauce, dipped the heart into the sauce, and ate it in one bite. The other piece had the same fate. Moira pulled out the Kyptronian's Body and separated the bones from the leftover meant. She chopped the rib cage and spinal cord into fine pieces and went to the kitchen to make a stew of the bones of Thara.

When it was cooked they pulled out each cut bone carefully and sucked for any bone mero that was left. The remaining meat parts were then fed to Thea and Oliver only remaining mouth part. After some time even Thara skull was split and cut into half and cooked in a big bowl and they made a gravy after cooking the mouth and head part for some time. 

**Ending**  
Thea sucked on the chest bones and bone marrow and enjoyed it the most. The queen family never had such wonderful and tasty meat in their entire existence. They thanked the UN for the sanction of allowing to hunt and kill aliens for food and planned for their next Kryptonian victim as they were not satisfied by just one fat turkey.


End file.
